Groundhog Day
by Wannabe Mischief
Summary: Starscream keeps reliving the same day
There were few things that were worth coming online to; facing Skywarp's annoyed face wasn't one of them. Starscream tried to tune out his worthless third as he rolled over and tried to resume recharge. Recharge that Skywarp was going out of his way to interrupt.

"What do you want Skywarp?" He watched as his trine mate flinched and took a step back from where the purple seeker was bending over the berth. Starscream knew that he had an anger management issue but he wouldn't hit the other Seeker.

"You missed the morning meeting. Megatron is not happy" Skywarp took five seconds to determine how Starscream would take the news before teleporting out.

Megatron wasn't happy. Just that simple statement screamed so many horrible connotations that Starscream took a second wondering if he would be better to attempt to run and hide. It would land him a more brutal punishment but only if Megatron found him. Knowing the slim possibility of hiding successfully he took off towards the throne room.

Thankfully he was one of the fastest Seekers alive because he didn't find Megatron in the throne room. Nor was the tyrant in his quarters, rec room or in the command room. How did their base feel so large when it was tiny! He prayed to Primus that he would find Megaton in a good mood.

It was during this search that he finally found out that he was supposed to be leading an energon raid on Hoover Dam. Just skimming the battle plans he could tell that it would be a failure and that Megatron had put it together for one reason; to make him suffer.

It was only when he turned and started to run towards the docking tower that he finally found someone who could point him in the right direction. Thundercracker looked uncomfortable as he walked towards him.

"I was ordered back to ensure that you remained aboard the Victory. I have to take you to brig C" Starscream watched as Thundercracker moved to cover the door and pulled out a set of stasis cuffs. Brig C wasn't a place where you placed flyers; it was a small, dark, crowded cell that promoted the symptoms of sky-hunger "Don't think about running. It will make everything worse"

Starsream slammed intro Thundercracker and ducked as the blue Seeker attempted to lash out with his right hand. Due to his slighter build this allowed Starscream enough room to slip past and duck into the docking bay. As it lifted above the water he wondered for a second what would happen to his second before the doors opened and he started to think about what he would fly into.

The sky was clear and the sun warmed the metal of his alt mode as Starscream flew. There was no destination in mind except to be away from the Victory and any repercussions that would arise from this act of 'insubordination'. It was only when he heard the sounds of laser fire did he realise that he had flown towards the battle.

Starscream had assumed that it would be the usual Earth battle. The battle probably had started with the Decepticons taking over from the humans, the Autobots showing up not too soon later, half an hour of battle (if that) before Megatron declared the retreat. This battle was nearing the point where Megatron would be yelling retreat soon and he had thought to fly into them when they were returning.

He was wrong. The battle was still raging and it was too dangerous to be in the area so Starscream made the decision to be anywhere else but here. He changed direction and was increasing power to his thrusters when a bolt of pain shot through his right wing.

Megatron had noticed his intrusion on the battlefield and had shot him down.

The ground rushed up to meet him and Starscream idly wondered why the tip of his right wing was missing. He didn't reach a conclusion before the impact with the ground drove any thought from his processor. His optics flickered on and off as he noted the width of what should have been an impressive crater that had been created with his fall and the massive grey mech that was standing at its edge.

"I see Thundercracker wasn't able to keep you on board. Pity. Dirge take this piece of scrap and keep an optic on him until I return" Megatron turned and fired upon Prime. The battle had stopped when he had fallen and most of the combatants had gotten to their feet to watch the falling Seeker. Prime had to duck to avoid the shot in a manner that would have been funny any other time.

The flight back was uneventful and Starscream allowed himself to slip into memories of better times. It was a shock then to find that they had reached the Victory so soon and Thundercracker assisted his captors to place him in stasis cuffs and a more flyer friendly cell. Without a word all exited and left him with his thoughts.

This cell was the one that he was routinely placed in and was scored with numerous lines on the walls. The need to keep score on his incarcerations was a new one and even though they had been on this planet only a few of its months the total was still a considerable amount and he was going to run out of wall space soon. It didn't take long before the growing sound of heavy footsteps indicated that Megatron was finally ready to deal out his punishment.

Megatron was an impressive mech when he wasn't yelling and the tyrant made his entrance suitable imposing. Starscream took in the fact that there were no damages on his frame before settling on the glowing tip of the fusion cannon on Megatron's arm. It indicated that the silver warlord was not in a good mood and would act in ways that would mean extended stays in the med bay.

"Well you have outdone yourself this time Starscream, I told you not to miss this morning's meeting and you did. This meant that you missed out on the attack on Hoover Dam which actually made it a success. Then when you were told by Thundercracker to stay in the Nemesis you left" as Megatron growled the tip of the fusion cannon grew lighter. This wasn't for intimidation.

"Starscream this is it. I have given you multiple opportunities to improve yourself and you have continued to show your perfidious nature. No more. I strip you of your command and give you luck for your dealings with the Pitmaster" it was rare for Megatron to give luck to anyone and was a sign that the receiving mech was going to die.

"Goodbye Starscream"

There was almost no pain as the fusion blast tore through his canopy and into the cell wall behind. Starscream vaguely was angry over the lost effort he put into that cell as his form turned grey and started to crumble into ash.

Darkness consumed him.

* * *

There were few things that were worth coming online to; facing Skywarp's annoyed face wasn't one of them. Starscream tried to tune out his worthless third as he rolled over and tried to resume recharge.

Why did he have the feeling of déjà vu? Starscream could tell that something wasn't right here and he had no clue what to do next.

* * *

 _A/N: Rewritten. It was one that at the time I liked and I hope that you do too_


End file.
